


The Real Reason Gina Didn't Die When She Was Hit by a Bus

by Babymoose_babyangel



Category: The Good Place (TV)
Genre: Gen, I Wrote This In School, i really wanted to write this
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-17
Updated: 2018-09-17
Packaged: 2019-07-13 13:48:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 427
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16019201
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Babymoose_babyangel/pseuds/Babymoose_babyangel
Summary: Gina meets an ambiguously enthnic "God"





	The Real Reason Gina Didn't Die When She Was Hit by a Bus

Gina Linetti felt herself floating. Floating like the statuesque Ariana Grande in the “God is a Woman” music video. The floating stopped when she landed effortlessly in a strange place she'd never been, there were high ceilings and probably a lot of weird architect stuff Holt or Kevin would know. In front of her was a woman who exudes a great and wonderful cosmetic power.  
“Oh wonderful and great being. I ask you why I am here… Like the last thing I remember was getting hit by a bus” Gina held her hands in prayer as she walked up to the woman’s desk.   
The woman nodded and smiled understanding. “Don't worry Gina, I get it. Please take a seat” a lovely white armchair appeared behind Gina, who took the seat.  
“Before I read your file, do you have any questions?” The woman pulled out a plain manila folder and propped her hand under her chin.   
“Yes, what should I call you?” The woman smiled. “You can call me The Judge. I oversee all morally gray situations that happen in the afterlife”  
Gina just stared at her with a blank face.  
“Ok, I'm pretty much the closest things to God here so you can call me that if you want”  
Gina smiled a crossed her legs, happy with the explanation. The Judge opened the file and looked up.  
“Gina, Gina Gina Gina. You cannot stay here” The Judge smiled and shook her head.  
“Well yeah, I'm pretty sure I'll be spending eternity at like one of those white sand beaches gettin’ served pina coladas from Idris Elba” Gina said crossing her arms, winking at The Judge.  
The Judge smirked and closed the file.  
“No, Gina you can't stay here. In the afterlife, you have a very important purpose on Earth, taking you away would be a galactic disservice” Gina brushed away a tear and nodded, holding her heart.  
“Say no more, I understand completely. So is there an angel that has the face of Brendon Urie and the voice of SZA that'll take me down or-” The Judge stopped and pointed to the now open portal back to earth.  
Gina nodded, the blue door felt like she was standing in the room where they kept the computers back at the 99.  
“Bye God! See you in a hundred years!” She screamed before jumping into the portal.  
The Judge waved as Gina’s auburn strands dissipated in the portal. She opened Gina’s file again, flipping to the “Fate” subsection and stamped VOID over “The Good Place: A Bold New Plan”


End file.
